


Kinky Cards: Ultimate Bondage

by TippyTumbles



Series: Kinky Cards [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippyTumbles/pseuds/TippyTumbles
Summary: A not so innocent card game gives Liam the chance to have his wife the way he wants her.





	Kinky Cards: Ultimate Bondage

 

Everything was dark. Her skin felt cold.  In a minute or two, she wouldn’t be able to hear anything.  Well, that was the plan, but dammit she had to put her foot down  _somewhere_. Halle strained to listen to the footsteps that padded closer to her.  A finger trailed along the side of her abdomen.  She tightened her muscles at the sensation.  The mattress on the opposite side of where she was touched sunk as someone joined her on the bed.

“So reactive Halle,” Liam whispered in her ear.  The breath against her ear and the wanton taunting in his tone sent a tingle through her that sharpened her other senses. His warm hands glided over her thigh, stomach and stopped at her breast.  He fondled it tracing his fingers around her areola through her mesh bra, watching her nipples harden against the sheer fabric.  Her back arched off the bed at his touch.  Halle bit her lip, feeling herself get wetter. Liam dragged his lips along her jaw, over her lips down her neck.

“I haven’t really done anything, and yet you are barely able to keep your back on the bed,” He murmured against her supple skin. His lips continued to explore her body, giving the top of her hip the tiniest of bites causing her to yelp.

“You are such a tease,” Halle admonished.

Liam chuckled, “What was it that you always said? ‘Don’t hate the player, hate the game.’” He put his finger on her full lips, quieting her.

“Ooooh.” Her groan reverberated in her throat and on his finger. He dragged it down her neck, between the valley of her breasts and stopped at her navel. Then he kissed and nibbled on the skin under her rib.

The game, in this case, was a card game.  An  _adult_  card game.

Earlier that evening, Liam and Halle were in the Royal Chambers relieving the stress of the day in each other’s arms, unwinding in their own way.  Halle was engrossed in her kindle and Liam was absentmindedly playing with stray curls from her high puff.

“What would you say to playing a little game tonight?” Liam asked.

She perked up. “What kind of game?”

“It’s a fun card game?”

“You play cards?”

“I will play these.”

Liam made a quick trip to one of the drawers in his closet and brought a box of cards and handed them to his wife.

“Kinky Cards?” She quickly glanced at the box reading over some of the details.

“Sounds like they were made for you, my  _Kinky King_ ,” she quipped.

He gave her a piercing stare. “Guilty as charged,” he said with a purse of his lips.

Halle opened the box to judge exactly how “kinky” these cards were.  Some of them were really out there.  Those were _fuck nevers_. While others… _others_ , she could get behind.

Liam broke her concentration on the cards.

“What do you say, my love?  Want to play?”

She looked up at him. His dark brown eyes flickered with that playful glint, eager for her response. That glint melded all of his boyish charm, mischief, and mirth into a potent elixir. That look was always a challenge that Halle  _never_  backed down from. Those challenges led to many a sexual escapade. Especially those that took place in “unique” locations.

She nodded. “Okay.”

Liam fanned out a selection of cards in his hands and presented them to his wife.  Halle trailed one of her well-manicured fingertips along the spread. She paused before picking a card towards the middle.

He watched her as she read, looking for any facial tick that would tell him what they would be doing before she spoke.

**_Your partner ties your hands and legs, so you cannot move, and covers your eyes and ears. Then for 40 min, your partner uses you as he/she pleases._ **

A bashful smile curled on her lips.

Liam grinned mirroring his lover, “you  _did_  get something interesting.”

“Interesting? N-n-no.”

His eyebrow quirked up in that way it usually did. “No?”

He peered over her shoulders, reading for himself.

“Oh, tonight is going to be fun.”

“Only if I get to have my way with you tomorrow or sometime later.”

“I don’t want to be bound.”

“I won’t bind you.”

“Agreed.”

They shook hands.

He led her to their bedroom and undressed her slowly, lovingly, the way that they always have when time allowed. Every so often, Liam kissed a random spot of exposed skin.  When her clothes were on a pile on the floor except for her underwear, he marveled at her exquisite body.  Once again her choice of lingerie showcased her figure in the way they both liked.  He could see her breasts through her mesh bra, the rich purple embroidery popped against her dark skin. He always loved the way colors just seemed to look more vibrant on her.

Halle undressed him in the same way he did her.  She smoothed her hands across his broad shoulders.  The feel of his muscles and the subtle definition it gave his form was one of his more attractive features. When she undid his cufflinks, relishing the feel of his strong hands. She was always taken aback how they can be firm at one moment yet gentle and nimble in the next. It didn’t take too long to get her husband in a similar state of undress.

Liam grabbed the wrist cuffs that Halle bought a few weeks ago along with the blindfold he used to lead her to their surprise honeymoon breakfast. He covered her eyes and bound her to the headboard.

“How is this? Are you okay?”

She nodded.

He watched her.  While her mouth said that she was alright, her body was trembling. Liam knelt by her side and lifted the blindfold. She saw his eyebrows wrinkle with concern. He cupped her face.

“Are you sure you want to do this?  We can do something else, or simply make love if you like.”

“I’m okay,” she sighed, leaning into his palm.  “A little nervous but I will be okay.”

“You can trust me.” His thumb stroked her cheekbone sating the nervous tension in her body.

She took a deep breath. “I do trust you.”

He gently kissed her.

“Okay. What is the safeword?”

“Champagne.”

“Good.”

Now Liam was teasing her. And teasing her…and teasing her.  It felt like the forty minutes he had to do with her as he pleased were long past.  In actuality, only twenty minutes had elapsed.  She swore she felt his hands all over her. Sometimes he would switch his hands out for his lips, letting them glide over her. Other times he would kiss random spots on her body like the crook of her elbow. Of course, Liam wouldn’t neglect her more sensitive places.

Every caress, stroke, touch, kiss, primed her for him.  Being unable to see where he was going to lavish attention next kept her body humming with anticipation.  Each move he made was amplified by the one before.  She never had her arousal just build and build relentlessly. If she weren’t bound, she would already have come by now.

He could see the tension that was building in her. Halle’s body was just trying to cope with the onslaught of the sensations Liam was providing.  Her breathing was a little more labored. Her moans were becoming more frequent, unable to control them at all. He felt her body develop a subtle sheen of sweat as her arousal grew more intense.  His erection was tight in his boxer briefs. Her little noises made him throb, eager to end their suffering of sorts to find their bliss.

Too bad he was nowhere near done. He wanted to make her  _beg_.

Liam took his time drawing a line up her thigh with the tip of his tongue.  When he reached her sex, he hovered over it as if he was about to kiss it. Halle’s legs pulled against the restraints in an attempt to wrap them around her husband’s face. She shuddered when he blew against her sex pulling against her restraints.  Her body was pirouetting on the hairline that separated her from ecstasy.  Liam’s nimble fingertips played with the top of her underwear. Hooking them into the sides, he shifted them down the tiniest bit and then stopped.

“Are you serious?”

He grinned to himself as he straddled her hips, moving his hands along her sides as her body calmed. When her tension subsided, he sought to work her up again. He kissed her breasts once again. He pulled the left cup of her bra down exposing it and did the same thing to the right. She writhed beneath him, pulling against her restraints, as he kissed and suckled her until she was mewling, desperate for release.  Liam tempted her loins to combust but when it was time to do so he yanked that sweet moment away like a carrot on a string.  He trailed his lips until he was by her ear. She shivered as he blew the gentlest of breaths along the edge.

 _Halle, if I were to put my hands on your pussy_ , he pondered aloud in a breathy whisper. The hoarseness and the increased depth his voice took on bringing her closer to the edge of frenzy.

He kissed the tip of her ear trailing his hands to her sex as he continued.

_If I stroked you, Halle, would you cum for me?_

His hands slipped into her panties.

“Li—”

“You are already so wet, my love.  Your body is aching for me.”

“Please,” Her raspy voice begged. “I need you.”

Liam undid one of her restraints. He placed a quick peck on her wrist before he guided her hands to his cock.

“Is this what you want, my queen? Do you want me to fill you up?”

Halle gripped his erect length through his boxer briefs. She felt for the head and massaged the tip. He closed his eyes relishing the boldness of her touch. He didn’t realize the intensity of his own arousal until he felt her grab him.  Her thumb became damp with the precum that started leak from the tip.

“Are you ready to cum for your king?” He asked between pants.

“Yes.”

Liam undid the rest of her restraints and removed her underwear and his. She laid on her side as he entered her from behind with ease due to her wetness. Halle’s mouth was agape as his length penetrated her deeply all at once. She moaned with his every stroke. He didn’t have the words to rile her up further. They were suppressed by his own grunts and gasps as her tight sex was already squeezing his engorged shaft. He felt her copious juices coat him as it dropped from her core.

Liam pressed her closer to him. He reached for her clit. That was all it took for Halle. She cried out as she came the hardest she ever did in her life at that point.  Her body bucked and spasmed against his firm grip.  He thrust erratically until he announced his own climax.  His cries vibrated against the back of his lover’s neck. He felt her pussy milk him as he spilled his seed.

Their ears rang, and their breaths went from uncontrolled to calm while they came down from their high.  Halle shuddered from a sudden cold chill that swept her body. She felt the layer of sweat that coated her body for the first time now that the heat her body generated ceased. The minuscule droplets immediately cooling when exposed to the room temperature air. Liam quickly left the bed to grab two bottles of water from the living room. He set them on the nightstand by her side of the bed. He removed her bra and helped her get under the covers, and she rested her head against his chest.  Their eyes closed and they slept for a short while. Both of them entirely spent.

Liam awoke to his wife stirring against him. Halle was sitting up drinking the water he left for her. He caressed her arm.

“Hey,” He uttered in a still hoarse whisper.

“Hey you,” she smiled. 

She offered him the other bottle, but he shook his head. After taking one last sip, she adjusted the covers over them and returned her head to his chest. Her fingers mindlessly drew shapes on him while he did the same on her back. They stayed in silence for a bit until Halle spoke.

“That was intense.”

“Yeah, I guess it was,” he admitted. “Was it too much for you?”

“A little. I never did anything like that before.” She turned to face him. “Have you?”

He shook his head. “No.” His hands enveloped hers. “Do you regret it?”

“No. It was just really intense.”

“That it was.” He nodded in agreement.  “Good intense or bad intense?”

“Mostly good,” she paused for a few breaths before adding. “I think the bad is just how much. I wasn’t prepared for that.”

“I wasn’t either.”

“I don’t know if I can do all of that again, but I am happy that I did get to experience it with you.” She brought his hands to hers and kissed them.

“If it wasn’t so intense would you do it again?”

Halle thought for a few moments before answering. “Maybe if I was in control.”

“We can definitely try that.”

“Okay.”

There was nothing left to say.  They stayed in others arms finding comfort in each other.  The silence in the room was not overwhelming or unsettling but soothing, and eventually, it became sleep.


End file.
